Business as Usual
This is the third episode of 'Survivor: El Salvador' '' Story '''Night 5' Back at Metepan camp, Itsuki is totally surprised by the elimination of Matt. She considers that she must do everything so that all people will trust her, and nobody will trust Shekinah or Ethel. Day 6 At Sonate tribe, Angela was talking to Tyler about the alliance. Tyler says that no one have proposed anything so he agrees. Danielle talks to Michael because she thinks that he is an interesting person. Michael tells Danielle that he likes the idea of this alliance. During conversation of Danielle, Michael, Angela and Tyler, Laura notes that something bad is happening in the tribe. She begins to be terrified by the fact that none of the rest of the tribe do not talk about strategy with her. At Coluca tribe, Ryan and John are trying to find the HII. Men got frustrated that it is so difficult. Kelly speaks to Clarissa on her opinion about people in the tribe. Clarissa says she does not like Ryan because he tries to find the HII. Kelly says she fears that Maciej has a control of the entire tribe. At Metepan tribe, Itsuki is talking with Robert about last tribal council. She asks why everyone did not vote for Shekinah. Robert says he trusts her and that if they will win immunity challenges they can create a strong alliance as a Metepan tribe. Day 7 At Sonate tribe, Laura is talking to Michael. She asks him directly if he defines her as a threat. Michael says that everyone will want to give a million to mother of five children. Laura asks him about a chance, she says she is able to vote for Lynette, if they lose immunity. Michael says it gives him a lot to think about. At the same time, Lynette is talking with Tyler. She says that Danielle is totally useless to the tribe because she does not do anything in life camp. Tyler says that it is so frustrating. Lynette is concerned about her situation in the game, and Tyler advises her not to worry before a tribal council. At Coluca tribe, Skanda talks with Maciej, that she saw Clarissa and Kelly talking. Maciej is worried about their alliance. Skanda suggests that she is going to talk to Kelly about her plans for the game. At Metepan tribe, Shekinah decided to look for HII by the clue, which she won on the first day, along with Christine. She believes that this will help her to survive in the game, as it helped in Bali, but she will tell no one. In the end, she finds it. Day 8 Immunity challenge has started. The first tribe which won is Metepan tribe! It was their first victory! Second place is for Coluca tribe. This means that the Sonata tribe will go to tribal council. Back at Sonate tribe camp, Laura and Lynette are really worried. Lynette is talking with Laura. She explains her that she is not sure that they will have enough votes to get rid of Danielle. Lynette says that Danielle is useless and that she will have the votes of Stephen and Michael. Laura is not sure about the idea. Lynette is talking with Steven and Michael. She says that Angela, Danielle and Tyler are close, so it is unable to seperated them. Stephen asks about her plan. Lynette says that Danielle is totally useless and not worthy of being in this game. Next Episode - You Snooze, You Lose!